France
France is a western European country with lots of major cities and landmarks. France was the most visited country in the world with people visiting France more than any other country. But now, without the tourists and French people, the entire country is silent. How long will it be until the entire country vanishes? Paris 1 day after people Water pumps in the city's metro system has stopped working like in every other city on earth. The city's bursting water pipes spill into the river Seine, raising the river a bit. The power goes out, leaving most buildings unrecognizable. 6 months after people Paris Zoo is empty. The exotic wildlife has since moved out and native French animals are moving into the zoo, even though exotic wildlife are thriving. 30 years after people In 30 years Paris changed radically. Storms and rains brought up the level of the Seine River, which sank the bridges that crossed it. Part of the Island of La Cité was flooded. The humidity increased and the plants began to grow from the streets. The buildings were filled with plants and began to weaken. 50 years after people The exterior of the Palace of Versailles was covered with plants. The neglected gardens of the palace began to expand and trees and weeds grew from them. Inside, parts of the ceiling fell and the chandeliers become in pieces of glass on the floor. The wall of mirrors lay intact as it was not affected by corrosion since the mirrors were mercury, but the plants and microorganisms caused the mirrors to fall. 100 years after people: In the Louvre Museum, the Mona Lisa is unprotected. The showcase that protected the famous painting wears out and moisture enters. The Mona Lisa wears out, but the worst part is that the Death Clock Beetle enters. The beetles eat the wood of the work and soon the Mona Lisa is left as a black void; the Mona Lisa has dissapear. 120 years after people: The rains weakened the concrete buildings. The crystals in all sectors of Paris broke. The glass pyramid of the Louvre Museum broke. The rains had weakened the concrete buildings so much that soon; these buildings collapsed. Asphalt buildings were also affected by rains. Plants growth began to destroy wood. The buildings in Paris began to fall. 150 years after people For this point, most Paris landmarks are destroyed. The big neighborhoods with big buildings are covered with plants. The remaining buildings were covered by plants and vines, the buildings weaken and subsequently fall. The parks increase. The entrance of the Louvre Museum was transformed into a field full of trees and flowers. The museum was covered with plants and vines. Inside the museum, the paintings were discolored by the lack of maintenance or consumed by the beetles. The streets and highways were covered with trees and plants. The houses in Paris were covered by plants. The ceilings fell and the walls weakened. Much of the houses in Paris fell apart. The Arc de Triomphe began to be consumed by the greenway. The legs of the Arc de Triomphe were covered by plants and the roof began to sprout plants. The Arc de Triomphe cracks and weakens. The figures carved in the Arc de Triomphe as well as the geometric figures fall off and fall to the ground, then the plants bury the remains of those plants. The Arc de Triomphe seemed tough, but it wasn’t. The invasion of plants had weakened the structure; and the rains, storms, winds and floods even more. That’s when a storm with strong winds shakes Paris, a weakened Arc de Triomphe begins to falter. Then one of the legs of the Arc de Triomphe is broken, causing the entire structure to collapse. 200 years after people Three quarters of Paris are now swamp. In many places where previously there were suburbs full of busy houses and streets, they are now open fields, full of pines, mints and tulips; accompanied by lagoons that are where there were previously large houses. Large puddles of water appeard in tunnels and houses. The Place de la Concorde and other landmarks were invaded by plants; which consumed all the structures. The Saint Martin Canal increased its level and flooded its surroundings. The same happened with the Seine River. The Statue of Liberty of Paris dissapeared years ago and the only thing left of this is the pedestal; because the metal skeleton was oxidized; the whole statue fell apart. What remains of houses and buildings are barely visible. The tincture of these fade and part of the structure of the structure of each of the houses and buildings are destroyed. Forests grow in Paris and cover the ruins of the houses and buildings. The remaining buildings are located on the groups of trees; but likewise the buildings crumble and their remains are hidden under the trees. At this point Paris looked like the Amazon rainforest, the only difference was that the weather was not tropical and Paris was more like a swamp. The only proof that before in Paris there was intelligent life is the Eiffel Tower; that stands before a great forest. The legs of the Eiffel Tower were covered with plants. The Champ de Mars increased and a forest grew for him. It seemed that the Eiffel Tower was going to be the only thing left of Paris, but even the Eiffel Tower will soon crumble. The lack of maintenance of the Eiffel Tower severely affected the tower. The constant rains and snowfall in Paris, in addition to the lack of maintenance, caused the Eiffel Tower to begin to oxidize. The beams of the Eiffel Tower were frozen by rust, causing the Eiffel Tower to be vulnerable even from the wind, but finally, after 200 years of abandonment, the rusty beams give way. Immediately afterwards, the entire upper part of the Eiffel Tower is released and falls on the Seine River. The remains of the Eiffel Tower are still standing, resembling an “A”, but little by little, the remains of the Eiffel Tower are falling apart. It is increasingly difficult to find human remains in Paris. 5000 years after people The Paris Catacombs have been submerged, buried in the dirt & soil, and have caved in. The walls of the Grand Palais collapse, due to years of slow decay. The Pantheon of Paris caves in, due to the weight of the dome pushing down on the columns. The dome of the pantheon falls & brings the rest of the pantheon with it. The remains of the Saint Michel Fountain collapses the same way the Alamo did. Nantes 1 day after people Nantes is now forever silent. On the île de Nantes, a assortment of machines sits unattended. In the time of humans, these weird machines, The Machines of The Isle of Nantes was a tourist attraction involving art, tourism & machines. This included a giant elephant. Now, any machine under construction is sitting, waiting to be completed. 3 days after people At the Chateau of the Dukes of Brittany, the buildings are reflected in the water of the moat. This water however, seeks to destroy the Chateau by seeping into the ground beneath & make the ground slowly sink. Any flowers left behind in the city's botanical garden will start withering & wilting if they are not attended to. 6 months after people Wild plants from around the area have destroyed the botanical garden. All imported flower have died, as they are not used to the weather around Nantes. The flood control system in Nantes has failed, allowing the Loire river to rise. 5 years after people The Loire River is rising. After 5 years, the flood control system in Nantes has failed. A heavy storm rolls in from the Bay of Biscay, dumping inches of rain on the city. The banks of the river burst, flooding the streets and buildings nearby. The Tour LU is engulfed by the waters, destroying anything inside. The moat surrounding the Chateau is filled by the river, creating a lake around the structure. 25 years after people Many of the windows in the city have broken. The stained glass in the city's cathedrals has been destroyed by storms and years of neglect. Near the center of town sits the Tour Bretagne, the tallest building in Nantes. The 472 foot building dominates the skylines. Being so exposed, it's fairing worse than its counterparts in Paris. The Grand Élephant at the Machines of the Isle of Nantes collapses into the water. 50 years after people The Grues Titans, two large shipbuilding cranes, fall from the skyline. The warm, humid summers and salty air of Nantes is wreaking havoc on the Tour Bretagne. The streets and squares of the city have become meadows, covered in grass and flowers. 100 years after people The Tour Bretagne finally succumbs to the century of corrosion and storms, collapsing onto a couple nearby buildings. The roof of the Chateau fails, leaving the walls standing. Most of the buildings near the Loire have fallen into the waters of the river. 250 years after people The walls of the Chateau finally collapse, after years of erosion & weathering. At the bottom of the Loire river, a decommissioned navy destroyer, Le Maillé-Brézé, is now a rusted pile of metal at the bottom of the river. The bell tower of the Église Sainte-Croix collapses, destroying the rest of the cathedral. The Cathedral of St. Peter & St. Paul is overgrown, it's renaissance tombs now forgotten underneath the undergrowth. Marseille 1 day after people On the island of D'if, the Chateau D'if stands empty. The former prison, also the setting for "The Count of Monte Cristo" is slammed by a wave, destroying it in seconds. Elsewhere in the city, the Orange Velodrome is flooded with rainwater, ruining the field inside the stadium. The Notre Dame de la Garde, sits atop it's hill, waiting for it's eventual demise. 1 week after people The city begins to flood, & the Orange Velodrome becomes a swamp. The water ravages Mucem, and destroying it's ancient artifacts. The harbour overflows, and boats are displaced. One boat collides into a small building, and destroys it. 1 year after people The mediterranean climate of Marseille has contributed to the rapid decay of the buildings. Mucem has decayed quite a bit, with the glass of the windows beginning to fall out. The Orange Velodrome has converted to a marsh, but the stadium itself will hold out for at least 50 more years. Atop a hill, the Basilique de Notre Dame de la Garde withstands the speeding decay the rest of Marseille is being afected by. 35 years after people The Tour CGA-CGM stands tall in the Marseille skyline. However, this exposes the tower to the high winds, and snow. The windows of the building fall from the building, due to the degrading steel. The Orange Velodrome’s rows and rows of seats have fallen over, tossed around like toys. The stadium is rusting and finally, the concrete below the seats collapse. The stadium has sunk due to regular floodings and storms. Now, the Orange Velodrome folds into itself, crumbling into a heap of rubble. 70 years after people The Tour CGA-CGM looks like a bare skeleton of what it used to be. One support beam buckles under the preassure of the weight, as the Tour CGA-CGM falls into the sea. The old port of Marseille is sinking into the water as one of the buildings slams into another building. Slowly, one by one, they topple like dominos, into the water. 130 years after people Mucem is slowly crumbling. 70 years ago, the bridge connecting Mucem and mainland France crumbled, turning Mucem into an island. The artifacts of Mucem may be preserved if the building slowly sinks into the sea, however, that won’t happen. The ceiling of the museum is crumbling, dooming the priceless artifacts. The ceiling finally succumbs to years of degrading by the sea and humidity damage, pancaking the building into the sea. 450 years after people The golden statue atop the tower of the Notre Dame de la Garde is both rusting and putting weight on the crumbling tower. It has been 45 decades since the building last had maintenance, and the cathedral is overgrown with local plantlife. The demise of the massive cathedral begins with the cracking cathedral. The golden statue causes a wide crack at the base of the tower, causing the tower to fall over and tumble down the hill like Christ the Redeemer of Rio de Janeiro. 800 years after people The basilica of the building has outlasted the tower. However, the dome of the famous cathedral is cracking under the preassure of the many years of rainfall and wind damage. Sections of the ceiling have already collapsed, exposing a in-cathedral forest to even more sunlight. UV rays have degraded the colors of the dome to a very light version of the color it used to be. Finally the weak dome cannot hold it. The dome expands and soon, it collapses, causing the rest of the cathedral to go with it.Category:Countries Category:Collapses Category:Europe Category:France Category:Paris